


Nanny and The Gardener

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale pretends to be a woman, Nanny Aziraphale (Good Omens), No one else would do it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: This is a reverse where Aziraphale becomes the nanny instead of Crowley and Crowley becomes the gardener instead of Aziraphale. Aziraphale uses looking like an angel to Warlock to his advantage and Crowley uses being all gothic to his advantage. It's actually pretty darn adorable. I tried to make this cute as possible and I don't know if I succedded or not.





	Nanny and The Gardener

Crowley and Aziraphale sat in the Bently outside of the American Ambassador's house talking about who would be the nanny and who would be the gardener, even though they had both done a lot of work when it came to fitting into their roles Aziraphale was a little scared to put his side of their plan into action. After a few seconds Aziraphale altered his looks to be a small, long blonde haired girl wearing a white button up, a cerulean blue sweater, and a beige skirt. He changed his shoes to gold colored high-heels with knee-high socks and grabbed his beige purse with the documents he had put together, and cerulean blue glasses. He was about to step out before Crowley laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, here.” Crowley added a gold headband and smiled, “Good luck angel.”

“Thank you.” Aziraphale said with a smile before quickly half running to the door and knocking.

Mrs. Dowling opened the door and smiled, “Hello?”

“Hi, I heard you were looking for a nanny?”

“Oh, yes! Come in, come in. Our last nanny quit a few days ago. Let’s go to the living room, did you bring the documents?”

“Yes, I have my drivers license, my child care experience, my current manuscript along with my in progress degree title, and my birth certificate.” Aziraphale was secretly praising the fact that he had once upon a time felt bored enough to read enough childcare books that he could test into the middle of a childcare education degree

“Ah, very well prepared.” Mrs. Dowling said with a smile. They sat across from each other on either side of the living room with Aziraphale on the edge of a chaise and Mrs. Dowling sitting on a couch. Aziraphale opened his bag and dug through, picking out the documents that the add had asked for and smiled. “Okay, your name is?”

“Angela Aziraphale Goodson.”

“Age?”

“22.”

“What city do you live in?”

“London.”

“Okay.” Mrs. Dowling set down the driver’s license and went on to look over the other documents and then looked back at Aziraphale, “Tell me Angela, what could you provide to Warlock that other nannies couldn’t?”

“Well, I know fluent French, I’m going to online school and I am single so I have a very flexible schedule, and I am getting my degree in childhood education so I know many tricks to get a child to learn while also having fun.”

“Would you mind if I brought Warlock in here to see how you deal with him?”

“Oh, not at all!”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Mrs. Dowling disappeared into the large hallway and Aziraphale looked around. The home was impeccably clean and didn’t look much like a child lived there, but then again Warlock was six so maybe he had learned to put up his toys by now. Or perhaps his mother had cleaned up.

Aziraphale didn’t have much time to speculate though as a tiny child walked forward and set a hand on his knee, “Well, hello there. What’s your name?”

“Warlock.” Was the quiet reply and Aziraphale suddenly no longer worried about being a good nanny.

“Hi Warlock.” She replied before the mother’s call came from up the stairs.

“I can’t seem to find him,” She said as she walked through the doorway to the living room, “But- oh, he’s here.”

“Yes, and he’s just introduced himself.” Aziraphale said with a smile, still looking at Warlock as he watched Aziraphale curiously.

“Warlock this is one of the girls who wants to be your nanny.”

“I want her to be my nanny.” Warlock said before pointing at Aziraphale’s hairband, “She’s an angel, so she’ll keep me safe. Look at her halo.” 

Both Aziraphale and Mrs. Dowling laughed. Aziraphale then said to Warlock, “Well my name is Angela, do you know what that means?”

Warlock looked a lot more curious, “No.”

“Well, female angels are usually called angelas. So, you’re an angel and I’m an angela.” Aziraphale said as he watched Warlocks eyes widen before he turned to his mom with a smile.

“Did you hear what the angel said! She said I’m an angel!” Warlock ran to his mom and giggled as he continued to look at Aziraphale.

“Well, we’ll keep you in mind, you’re the only nanny so far Warlock has taken a shine to, is your number on any of the documents?”

“Oh, no, it’s not, hold on.” Aziraphale quickly dug a small notebook from his bag and tore out a page before writing his number down and handing it over to Mrs. Dowling. “Thank you very much for the opportunity to be your nanny and I hope that you choose the best candidate whether that be me or someone else.”

“Very cordial. You just keep getting better and better Angela.” Mrs. Dowling said as she shook Aziraphale’s hand before walking him to the door and waving goodbye as he ran to the Bently and got in.

“So, how’d it go?” Crowley asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Pretty well. She said that I kept getting better and better and Warlock said I was an angel due to my gold headband.”

“Sounds like it went pretty well.” Crowley said with a smile.

The next day while Crowley and Aziraphale talked Aziraphale got a call and quickly changed into Angela.

“Thank you. Thank you. Yes, I’ll- I can work Monday. Thank you. 8am? Yes, I’m free. Thank you.” Aziraphale hung up and looked excitedly at Crowley, “I got the job!”


End file.
